The aim of this invention is to remedy the problems normally associated with the brewing of coffee and creating a small bubble foam or froth layer, or brewing coffee without producing this small bubble foam or froth layer. Typically, coffee makers which are able to produce coffee with a small bubble foam layer, require the use of pod or pads, which are prepackaged coffee grains or grounds with filter paper.
The problem faced by the consumer is the reliance on these coffee pads, which are usually priced at a premium. The coffee pads themselves are also not as readily available as packaged ground coffee.
The spoon shaped coffee brewing apparatus was shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,338, the content of which is incorporated into this application by reference, which uses a coffee grounds measuring spoon to measure the amount of coffee grounds needed per cup of coffee, and use said spoon to brew the coffee. The spoon also contains exit openings for the brewed coffee.
As measuring spoons are typically used for measuring loose or fine coffee grounds, there is no added cost of having to purchase coffee pads, nor does the consumer encounter shortages which occur as a result of the limited supply of coffee pads.
Since brewing is done in the spoon chamber, contamination of the coffee making machine is very limited and minimal, and the only part the coffee making machine which requires cleaning is the spoon filter.
In addition, since brewing is done in the spoon chamber, each coffee drinker can brew different types of coffee grounds consecutively from one machine with their own spoons.
However, the less appealing features of the previous design of the spoon shaped coffee brewing apparatus when compared to the present invention are:                1. The spoon apparatus has a seal ring on the top.        2. The spoon apparatus requires too many components thereby increasing the size and weight of the apparatus.        3. The design of the spoon apparatus results in excess water being left over the top of the coffee grounds after brewing.        4. The original spoon design requires the use of an unique locking mechanism, such as a hook. However, the present invention can be adapted to use the original locking mechanism as well as the single serve lock mechanism.        
The above-described problems make the spoon apparatus clumsy and hard to use.
It is the object of the present invention to remedy the problems normally associated with the spoon shaped coffee brewing apparatus. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a brewing filter which is simpler and easier to use or cleaner, and which can be adapted for use in different single-serve coffee machines.
The present invention is easier to assemble and uses fewer components. The present invention also decreases water stay on top of the coffee inside the brewing chamber of filter apparatus during and/or after brewing. After brewing the coffee, some water will remain on top of the coffee grounds due to the lack of pressure or low pressure exerted on the remaining water which has not passed through the small hole/holes on the brewing chamber of the filter apparatus. In the present invention, the space between the water spreader and the grain coffee is reduced so that less water will stay on top or remain inside brewing chamber of the filter apparatus. The present invention also produces a small bubble foam layer without requiring the use of pods or prepackaged coffee pads.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide a brewing filter apparatus made out of metal to make it more sturdy and rigid. The top mesh is an optional part of the brewing filter apparatus which is designed to prevent coffee grounds or beverage mixes from sticking to the water spreader and/or the seal ring on the brew head of the coffee machine. When coffee grounds adhere to the seal ring, it will induce leaking. For the user, the mesh can keep the water spreader and seal ring clean, but the use of a mesh is optional.
The foregoing objects and advantages of the present invention are illustrative of those that can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variation which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel methods, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.